<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Slice Of Heaven by ChromeMist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673778">A Little Slice Of Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/pseuds/ChromeMist'>ChromeMist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lukanette Exchange, Marriage Proposal, Pregnant Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Short &amp; Sweet, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/pseuds/ChromeMist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One test is all it took to change Marinette's world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Slice Of Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/gifts">tbehartoo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the Lukanette Exchange on tumblr.  I'm so sorry it's 1. late and 2. super short.  I had thoughts of expanding it, and I probably will circle back around to it and add more cause it just feels....like it stops on an 'meh' note.</p>
<p>But my giftee was Tbehartoo...I hope you like what I have so far!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette stared at the stick in her hand, past the point of shock. A general numbness settled over her as a thought floated through her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'What do we do now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki hovered next to her, worry clear on her tiny face. "Marinette?" She ventured quietly, not wanting to spook her friend. "What is that? What does it mean?" She gestured with a flipper at the strange white thing in Marinette's hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette took a deep breath, starting to shake a little. "It means we have some big decisions to make in very little time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette had her life planned out for her. Over the years the planner had changed though. From taking out her fairytale vision of life with Adrien, to adding Luka's aspirations to align with hers. She didn't mind the changes, really. Though a few things had stayed the same. Her career goals, and her baby goals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, she was still in University for one, and the other...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette threw the test in the trash and washed her hands, and went into the kitchen to start baking, all on autopilot. She could sense Tikki hovering like a little mother hen, but her thoughts were beginning to race ahead of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'How could this have happened? We're always so careful! I haven't graduated yet. We're not married! Does Luka even want a baby? I know he wants a baby, but does he </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> want a baby?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All these thoughts circled around and around, never stopping. That is until one major question burst through and her whole body stopped while rinsing out her mixing bowls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'What about Ladybug</span>
  </em>
  <span>?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could do anything, the apartment door opened. Marinette raised her head up and watched as Luka came in, whistling happily and setting his guitar case down. Oh God how was she going to tell him? She couldn't tell him! It was too soon! They were-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"-nette? Marinette!" Luka's strong and worried voice snapped her out of her spiral. He wiped at her cheek and his fingers came back wet. She was crying? When did she start crying?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay? What's going on?" He asked gently. And what </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> she say to that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I- I think I'm pregnant!" Tumbled out of her mouth unchecked. She hiccuped and clamped her mouth shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard Tikki gasp, Sass hissed lowly, and Luka... Luka sat down heavily on a bar stool, the air whooshing out of him. Marinette sniffled and hiccuped again, trying to get herself under control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. It's okay." Luka hushed gently, taking her hands and pulling her to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in a light embrace, and she grasped his hoodie in a tight grip. "How long have you thought this?" He asked into her hair. "I know you haven't been feeling well for awhile."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I took a test about an hour and a half ago." Marinette said as she buried her face in his hoodie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And that's why you've been stress baking." He stated. She simply nodded her head. She felt him shift under her, so she peeked her eyes open to see him grabbing a nearby pen and open notebook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, I know your thoughts are probably all scattered right now. So let's go over them, one at a time together. Whatever comes to your mind first." He spoke so gently, knowing how her brain worked under stress. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes and her heart fluttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I haven't graduated yet." She started. She turned and buried her face back in his hoodie as she heard the open scratch at the paper as Luka wrote.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You graduate in three months though. I didn't pay too much attention in biology, but I don't think the baby's going to be ready by then.  So I think you'll be okay for that. Was that your concern?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette shook her head. "No. I'm just... We're just so young, Luka."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We are. But a lot of people are young when they start a family."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's another thought! Do you want a family?" Fear gripped her as the scratching paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I do." Luka said simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>? With </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" She squeaked. Luka chuckled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course with you." He stroked his free hand through her hair soothingly. "There's no one else I'd rather have a family with than you. And while the timing isn't ideal, it's not the end of the world."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, we've seen that a few times. I wasn't pregnant for any of those." She attempted humor. Luka chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure Alix can find a timeline where you were." Marinette lightly smacked him in the arm for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But, that brings me to my next thought." She sucked in a deep breath, then let it out with a giant whoosh. "What am I going to do about being Ladybug?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki floated closer and pipped up. "I can protect the baby for only so long. Once you start showing, I won't be about to keep up the extra protection around it. In the past, when my female Ladybugs have been with child, they entrusted me to a friend, or a Guardian. A few had me combine with Plagg."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, we have just enough time for me to pick someone out and help train them." She heard Luka writing, when a thought occurred to her. "What about you, Luka?" She turned her head and looked up at him with her chin resting on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luka stopped writing and thought for a moment. "Personally, I'd rather be here for you. I've had two people in mind, just in case."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette nodded her head. "Part of me really wants you here, but part of me doesn't want you to leave the team."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not something we have to decide right this minute. We can wait a little while."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right. I have to make a doctor's appointment first, just to make sure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So," Luka hedged. "Was there any other thoughts running through your head?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette hunched her shoulders, not knowing how to broach the subject of marriage with him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've seen your life planner, Marinette. I know there's one thing in there that you haven't mentioned."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," she replied quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that a 'yes there's something else' or a 'yes, I'll marry you'?" He asked, a smile evident in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grumbled and pulled away from his chest to pout up at him properly. "How can I say yes to a question that hasn't been asked yet?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luka chuckled softly, then placed a hand against her cheek. He looked down at her adoringly and asked simply, "Marry me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Marinette was younger, she'd imagined the moment she got proposed to so many times. And each time was over the top romantic cheesiness, if she were being honest with herself. But this, right here... With just her and Luka in the kitchen, their kwamis looking over them... She found she didn't need nor want the dramatics of doves flying and being at the right place in public with a string quartet playing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just wanted Luka, looking at her with the softest, most adoring expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't help the giggles that bubbled up in her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course I will. There's no one else I want to share my life with more."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>